Strength is Only Half the Battle
by Lokidottir
Summary: A new murder in London forces Sherlock to go up against one of the most terrifying serial killers of the decade...


A.N: I hate the fact that there are no Hannibal and BBC's Sherlock crossovers, at least none that I can find. So I have decided to create this baby! I am exceedingly proud of myself for finally deciding to write this idea that has been in my head for so long! I hope you enjoy this.

"Strength is Only Half the Battle"

Sherlock Holmes sat in his chair at 221b Baker Street. The world's only Consulting Detective has not had a case in three whole days and it was driving him from being a sociopath to a bored man turned psychopath. And you know exactly what that means…

"Sherlock cheer up! Lestrade will surely need your help soon."

"Well can somebody just commit a murder already?"

Then Sherlock's phone beeped, the consulting detective pulled his phone out and looked at the text.

_Well well, hello Detective Holmes a little bored aren't we? You won't be bored for long if you like games…_

_Ta-ta_

"What in the bloody world?"

He suddenly got a new text; this one was from Lestrade.

_We've had a murder. Victim is Will Graham We know who it is but he is a fugitive. Hannibal Lecter ring a bell?_

_GL_

Sherlock froze instantly, John instantly noticed. John went over to stand by his friend and he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Everything alright Sherlock?"

Sherlock shook his head and showed John the texts; John instantly paled and went to grab his coat. Sherlock quickly began texting his replies, his first to Lestrade.

_Text me the address and yes I have heard of him and he actually just sent me a text. Thought it best to tell you._

_SH_

He paused and replied to who he now knew to be Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

_Doctor Lecter, I presume, just what do you mean? And how do you know if I'm bored?_

_SH_

Sherlock and John walked out of Baker Street and got into the cab. John and Sherlock talked as they sat in the cab.

"So what about him makes you uncomfortable?"

"Will Graham was a friend of the Holmes family and he helped us all very much. He actually got me into helping the police and he warned me that Doctor Lecter would eventually find out about me and lure me out of my boundaries."

John was horrified to say the least.

##############################################################################

Bob Sneed woke up in a warehouse room so dismal that he already felt depressed.

"Mr. Sneed eh, so good to meet you face to face. You know why I kidnapped you right?"

Sneed wasn't a moron, he knew it was Hannibal Lecter and he knew he was here because of what he did to Clarice Starling.

Hannibal Lecter walked into the light, in the distant dark Sneed could see two other people watching him and the Good Doctor.

"Who are those people?"

"Let me introduce you. Ivan come over here please."

A man around thirty one with blazing maroon eyes just like Lecter's came forward. He stood at about six foot two and had dark curly blonde hair and prominent cheekbones. He looked like the type of guy women swooned over.

"This is Ivan Lecter; my son from Mallory Kassidy who passed away due to your American Government going overboard. Show Mr. Sneed just how that made you feel my son."

"Well," Ivan began in a heavy English accent, "this will be fun."

Ivan punched Sneed directly in the face harder than any normal man could.

"You pitiful excuse for a man. You think yourself to be so righteous just because you are part of the government! Well you are not; you are a corrupt man who deserves a slow painful death! My mother was never a spy and she despised men like you!"

"That's my boy; Ivan step back for now please."

With one last glare, Ivan Lecter stepped away from Bob Sneed.

Dr. Lecter spoke again, "You already know the other person Mr. Sneed. Come out my love."

Clarice Starling, now Clarice Lecter, walked out from the darkness. She no longer had fiery red hair, she now had beautiful short blonde hair and her eyes glowed with a content glint. She looked so much better now than when she was in the FBI. She glared at Sneed with disgust.

"Hello Mr. Sneed, I would ask how you are but I believe I know the answer would be a smart alec remark as always. When do you plan to kill him honey? He makes me want to puke."

Ivan laughed and so did Clarice. Dr. Lecter stood and pondered about the answer.

"Well, if we start torturing him now he will be dead in two hours' time. Yes let us start now."

Sneed started screaming as loud as he could manage as they all advanced upon him with sharp knives.

##############################################################################

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson stood over the body of William Graham. Will was very handsome in life but now, now he was very badly mutilated. His body was so torn up they were only able to identify him by his I.D.

"We'll get him Sherlock. You always catch them and you always will."

Sherlock nodded numbly, he was actually quite shocked at Graham's death. John could tell when his flatmate was having issues so he patted Sherlock on the back to reassure him.

Sherlock's phone once again beeped.

_Come by the abandoned warehouse at Cheshire Street with your flatmate. I'd love to have a chat so I can explain; no policemen or else I will eat your friend's heart._

_H_

John read the text and looked at Sherlock. Both men nodded and headed off to Cheshire Street.

##############################################################################

Sherlock and John ran into the warehouse to find a man with dark hair tied to a chair and bleeding profusely from many spots in his body. But the IV in his hand kept him from dying.

"Well look who came to see your death Mr. Sneed."

Suddenly someone smacked both John and Sherlock on the head making them fall down in pain. Hannibal Lecter himself yanked Sherlock up to look at him, John instantly became furious but Ivan Lecter, Hannibal's son, held him back.

"Hello Mr. Holmes, you fell for the trap. I thought you were smarter than that."

Sherlock stared into the maroon orbs defiantly with utter anger. And hell hath no wrath like an angry Sherlock Holmes.

"Well I always come prepared Dr. Lecter, you should know that."

Lestrade and his officers filed in and one held a handcuffed Clarice Starling. Hannibal snarled at the officer and was about to go at him when suddenly two guns were pressing against the back of his head.

"Well Will I did not know you had someone posing as you so you could fake your death."

"Sorry Dr. Lecter but necessary measures must be taken. I learned from an old pupil of mine."

Will winked at Sherlock who held the other gun to Dr. Lecter's head, Ivan Lecter was on the ground unconscious due to John knocking him out when Lestrade and his posse came in.

Lestrade looked around with a sigh of relief, "Alright men let's get down to the Yard building."

##############################################################################

Sherlock happily played the violin; he had never felt so relieved in his life. Wait, he's feeling things?

Sherlock's phone beeped and Sherlock put the violin down with a groan.

_Lecter and his son and wife escaped. But don't expect them to come after you or John. You surprised him too much. Happy trails._

_WG_

Sherlock's eyes widened, "John they escaped from prison."

John dropped the kettle on the floor. "What…the…hell?"

Sherlock's phone beeped again.

_Don't expect to see me again Detective Holmes. I have no intentions of being stuck in a moldy cell again. Good luck with Colonel Moran. If you do though need a snippet of advice on a case though, feel free to text me._

_Ta-Ta_

_H_

A.N: Well? What do you think? Good? Leave me a little review please! I got a little bored with A Myriad of Lives and I decided to create this! Not my best though! Sorry!


End file.
